Look At Him Now
Jake sings about Ro Ro getting over his incident with the Richburg twins, Kayla and Kiyla. Lyrics ''Jake Ja 1: Jake Became best friends one summer They wouldn't go wrong with each other Old friends did them bogus Those girls were atrocious Had plenty things to cover Old friends even had their lovers Oh, Kahn, then they found out These hoes havin' sex now Jake Well, first he was mad But now he's glad he shouldn't be messed with (Mm) Took a few days to get through the phase But look at him now, watch him go Jake & (Ro Ro) (Fuck these hoes, fuck these hoes, fuck them) Look at him now, watch him go (Fuck these hoes, fuck these hoes, fuck them) Woah, look at him now (Fuck these hoes, fuck these hoes, fuck them) Look at him now, watch him go (Fuck these hoes, fuck these hoes, fuck them) Woah, look at him now Jake Woah, look at him now 2: Jake That night's what got him Their dumb sis was a problem I'm saying she should’ve left And their mom got her shit wrecked Yep, that's right They were wrong, he was right, yeah What a thing to be Roman (What a thing to be Roman) And they say he's a madman (And they say he's a madman) Jake Well, first he was mad But now he's glad he shouldn't be messed with (Mm) Took a few days to get through the phase But look at him now, watch him go Jake & (Ro Ro) (Fuck these hoes, fuck these hoes, fuck them) Look at him now, watch him go (Fuck these hoes, fuck these hoes, fuck them) Woah, look at him now (Fuck these hoes, fuck these hoes, fuck them) Look at him now, watch him go (Fuck these hoes, fuck these hoes, fuck them) Woah, look at him now Jake (Ja) Woah, look at him now (Look at him now) (Look at him now) Woah, look at him now Jake & (Loveolas) He knows he hates hoes (He knows) And he always flaunts it He knows he hates hoes (He knows) He knows he hates hoes (He knows) And he always flaunts it He knows he hates hoes (He knows) Mess 'em up and throw them down Look at him now, watch him go [Outro: Jake, (Ro Ro), and (Loveolas)] (Fuck them), look at him now, (Fuck them), oh He knows he hates hoes ('He knows he does') And he always flaunts it He knows he hates hoes Look at him now, yeah ('Look at him now') He knows he hates hoes, ('He knows he does''') And he always flaunts it He knows he hates hoes Woah, look at him now Trivia * The old friends Jake is mentioning are Laesha and Zaji, who became best friends and started hanging out with one another more often than Zaji would with Ro Ro and Laesha would with the twins. * The lyrics, "these hoes havin' sex now," is a reference to Ro Ro learning about Laesha and Kayla having sex with their boyfriends. * The lyrics, "Well, first he was mad," has a double meaning: Ro Ro was first mad about falling out with the twins, and he was also mad about Laesha and Kayla having sex and not even saying anything until afterwards. * Jake says that the twins' older sister, Kiya, was the initial reason for them falling out, seeing as to how she overreacted to Kayla and Ro Ro's argument. * The lyrics, "And their got her shit wrecked," is a reference to how Ro Ro decimated the twins' mom's weave-selling business's website. * Roman is Ro Ro's real name.